A Chaotic Journey
by Fabulous Mustache King
Summary: Lucy decides to go on a short training trip. But what she doesn't know is that her trip could cause the death of her. Fairy Tail starts to worry when lucy hasn't come back from her trip. Lucy somehow manages to come back to the guild but in a life threatening condition. Then a unwanted guest apears and almost destroys Fairy Tail. Is someone after Fairy Tail or even Lucy?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

Lucy sat in her usual spot at the bar, but this time not drinking her milkshake but lying her head against the bar table. She and her team had just come back from a mission. Although it seems like she is just sitting there or maybe even sleeping, she was actually lost in her mind.

"Hey Lucy… Lucy…Luuuuuucy?" said Mira.

"Hmmmm? Sorry, what were you saying?" responded Lucy as she got up from the table.

"What's wrong Lucy? You seem troubled." Mira asked.

"Oh its nothing really, I was just lost in my own thoughts" Lucy mumbled.

"It's okay; you can tell me what's bothering you." Mira smiled.

"Well, I've been thinking about leaving to go on a trip, well not just a trip but to go and train for a while." Lucy answered.

"Oh that's interesting… but why do you want to go train, you're pretty strong already." Mira asked

"Well… lately I've felt like I have gotten weaker, for some reason I'm usually the damsel in distress, monsters going after me and Erza or the others usually saving my butt… I guess it's also a good opportunity to have some time by myself.'' Lucy replied.

Out of nowhere Erza joins Lucy and Mira at the bar.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Erza said.

"Well, I was thinking about going on a trip and train and Mira is helping me decide" Lucy replied.

"Oh, yes how wonderful… a training trip, we should go together. I need some time to relax and have fun" Erza said with a smile.

"Well actually, umm… I was going to go alone, I really want to spend some time on my own and do some training as well you know…" Lucy said

"Very well then, I agree with your choice, maybe next time we can go on a training trip together" Erza said while eating strawberry cake.

"Yeah, maybe next time we can go on a training trip… I'm gonna go talk to master about my plans so I'll see you guys in a week or so, bye." Lucy said as she was going towards master's office.

"Bye, see you in a week or so" said Mira and Erza as they were getting ready to go to their homes.

Lucy walked towards the master's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in" said Makarov.

"Master, I would like to go on a short training trip, it would only be a week or so" Lucy said calmly

"Oh, a training trip… and what brought this on? Makarov asked with a bit of a surprise.

After Lucy explained why she wants to go and train, Makarov approves her request and wishes her luck, as well as a good bye.

Lucy left with a smile and made her way to her apartment. She quickly made her way home and the first thing she does is check if anyone broke into her apartment again. Luckily no one was there. After taking a long bath, Lucy starts packing her bag, she didn't put in too much, she wanted to have a light packing for the trip. After a few minutes of packing she goes to her bed, and just lies there looking at the sky. She is once again lost in her thoughts. Thinking about if she did the right thing, what is she going to do for training and what if she doesn't achieve anything and some worst case scenarios. After an hour of thinking, a great idea pops into her head; she will take on a job from the request board and that would add some more training for her. After that great idea she happily goes to sleep.

She wakes up early in the morning, happy and ready for some training and some time by herself. She changes out of her pajamas, grabs her bag and walks out of her apartment. Not bothering to lock it, because she has a feeling that either Natsu or someone else from the team is gonna crash at her place at some point.

Lucy made her way to the guild; almost no one was at the guild, probably because it was so early in the morning. She heads over the request board and takes a few minutes to pick a job. She then goes over to Mira, who was surprised to see her.

"Did you change your mind about the training trip?" Mira asks with curiosity.

"No, I am about to head out and start my trip, but I thought it would be a good idea to also do a job for some training and I would be able to get some money for later" Lucy said.

"Oh that's a good idea, then I'll see you in a week or so, bye and good luck" Mira said with a smile.

Lucy then left and started her journey and slowly walked towards the transition, she was looking at the guild from a distance and stood there for a while admiring the beautiful guild hall, she then takes her time to walk towards the train station.

Meanwhile a few hours have past and the guild was already full with more people in it. Wendy walks up to the bar with Carla and notices that the always cheerful and happy Celestial mage wasn't sitting at the bar in her usual spot. Wendy sits on one of the stools at the bar and asks Mira if she has seen Lucy anywhere.

"Sorry but Lucy isn't going to be here for a while, this morning she went off to go on a training trip by herself. But she will be back soon." Mira said with her usual smile.

"Aw… I wanted to ask her if she wanted to go on a job with me, it had a good pay and it required a celestial mage. Well I guess we I can go on a job with her when she comes back." Wendy said

"Oh, was the job by any chance the one in Sotrial Town, where some people needed a celestial mage to take care of some beasts or such?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, that's the job I wanted to do with Lucy, why?" Wendy asked while fearing the worst.

"Oh, what a coincidence because that the job she took before leaving a few hours ago" Mira replied smiling as usual.

When Wendy was about to say something, Carla interrupted her while she was seeing a vision. Her face was in shock as well as confusion. Wendy and Mira are wondering what she is seeing. But Carla insists and says it wasn't anything important.

Carla went over to another table while Wendy and Mira were still talking, meanwhile Carla was talking to herself and still worrying about what she saw. She is still trying to figure out what was going on in her vision. There was a dark room with some blood on the floor, and on the floor was a girl, with blond hair. Carla was still trying to remember what she saw, she couldn't make out much of what she saw and she couldn't make out who was the person lying in a dark room with blood across it.

She decided to ignore her vision for now and think about it later.

Almost over a week has already past and Lucy was still not back.

But that didn't worry most people because they had faith in her. Well only a few people where still worried about Lucy. Mostly team Natsu but especially Carla; she was still trying to figure out what she has seen in her vision.

Suddenly Carla gets another vision and it was clearer. She saw the dark room with blood across it again, then there was a girl wearing a black robe, the girl had blonde hair and had chains around her hands… there was lots of blood around her and on her… then there was the part what shocked Carla the most; next to the girls hands were some golden keys spread around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Journey**

 **Hey guys, so I didn't really have an idea to make this story work out (I already made a story board and stuff and basically some ideas to what's gonna happen) so I decided that this chapter would be about Lucy's trip (basically this is back to the start of her trip) and it would also answer some questions (I hope). So let's get right into the story then… so here is chapter 2. :P**

As Lucy sat on the train with Plue on her lap she decides to take another look at the job she choose.

"Isn't this great Plue, I found a really good job, it has a pretty good pay especially now that I'm doing this solo and it isn't too easy or too hard which is pretty good cause then I can get some training done during the mission. I'm sooo excited and the best part is that this job is practically made for me, on the paper it says that this requires a Celestial mage, we celestial mages are pretty rare aren't we" Lucy said with a grin on her face.

After a few hours on the train, Lucy finally arrived at her destination; Sotrial Town. She takes a good look at the town, it's quite pretty and there are lots of people living here as well. Lucy decides to go explore around the town, she goes ahead to a nearby park to take a rest. Lucy then makes her way to a tree on top of a small hill… it was very sunny today so she wanted to sit under the tree for some shade, as she was sitting under the tree she was also looking at the people at the park. It was such a peaceful moment for her, unlike where in Fairy Tail there would be a fight every ten minutes. After some time looking at the town and the people Lucy fell asleep under the tree.

Lucy was then awoken by a girl; she had black long hair, was about Lucy's age, had a weird grin on her face and was a bit shorter than Lucy.

"Hey new comer what are ya doing in Sotrial Town, I pretty much know everyone here but I've never seen you around here" said the girl with curiosity.

"When did I fall asleep? Anyway… yes I am new here, I came to this town to complete a job requested from some villagers near the woods here. And who are you if I may ask?" Lucy said

"My name is Elvira and what's yours?" Elvira asked.

"My names Lucy nice to meet you" Lucy replied.

Elvira decided to show Lucy around town because Lucy was new here and it wouldn't take as long as it would if Lucy went to explore it by herself. After several hours of exploring and talking, it had gotten quite dark, so Lucy asks Elvira if there were any hotels in Sotrial Town, mainly because Lucy didn't have a place to stay and she still needed to go do that job she choose.

Lucy checks into a nearby hotel but only for a day, she wants to finish the job as soon as possible and then she thought she would most likely travel around more to find some good places to do some training. Lucy looks at the job;

"So some people want me to get rid of some vicious beasts lurking around and some rogue mages near the woods, hmmm… doesn't seem too challenging but the pay is amazing 120,000 jewels. I could pay my rent and still have left over money from the previous jobs." Lucy said to herself with a big smile.

As Lucy was lying on her bed, looking out at the sky and lost in her own thoughts again, a wild Virgo appears out of nowhere.

"Princess, time for punishment?" Virgo asks as she usually does.

Lucy doesn't even notice Virgo. She was just staring into the sky, the beautiful night sky, and the beautiful stars, but she wasn't just staring out to nowhere, she was mostly wondering about Fairy Tail. Lucy was once again lost in her own thoughts; what are her friends doing right now? Maybe she should have left off with a warning and let the others know, did anyone crash at her place yet?

Virgo was still waiting for Lucy to say something, so instead she leans over very close to Lucy now and once again says "Punishment time?"

Lucy jumped up, causing her to fall of the bed and leaving her on the floor with her heart thumping like crazy. She never expected Virgo to scare the life out of her, she didn't even notice Virgo.

"Virgo! Don't do something like that ever again; I almost got a heart attack!" Lucy said furiously.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, punishment, princess?" Virgo asks with a small grin on her face.

Lucy got back up from the floor with her normal heart rate again and sat back down on her bed.

"So why did you come here Virgo, I didn't summon you, did something happen? Lucy asked

"No nothing happened, I just came here to visit you again and to also warn you that I feel an evil presence somewhere in this town." Virgo replied.

"An evil presence? How do you know that they might be here?" Lucy asked with curiosity.

"There is something evil here, lurking around somewhere in this town. I know they are here because I feel some kind of disturbance in this town… something about this town doesn't feel right. I just wanted to let you know and that you should watch your back princess, maybe that evil presence could be after you" Virgo said with a creepy smile.

Lucy felt the chills go down her spine, which made her shiver a bit.

"Thanks for the warning Virgo, you can go home now." Lucy said still with a creepy feeling.

"No princess, I will stay here and protect you from this evil presence" Virgo said

"It's okay Virgo, you can trust me and you know I can take care of myself, if anything happens I can always call you guys, so go back home and rest, I will probably be calling you tomorrow cause of the job." Lucy said with a smile.

"Very well princess, have a good night then." Virgo said as she went back into the spirit world.

After Virgo left, Lucy was still creeped out. She changed into her pajamas and went to sleep, but before she went to her bed she saw a shadowy figure dash past her hotel window. Lucy decided to ignore it and went to sleep.

Morning finally arrived and Lucy was ready to start the job. She changed her clothes and headed out with the job request in one hand and Plue in the other hand.

"Hmm… now where is Mallenkeid Forest? I guess I will just ask some people for directions." Lucy said

After a few minutes of wandering around, Lucy finally arrived at the forest. As she walked into the forest she could already hear weird noises coming from within. But that didn't worry Lucy too much. After some time Lucy finally arrived in a small village that lived inside the forest, the first thing she noticed was that no one was outside or even in the village. That seemed pretty odd. Suddenly out of nowhere a vicious beast stands not too far in front of Lucy. The beast was twice as tall as Lucy; it had purple skin, razor sharp teeth and was similar looking to a lizard. Lucy quickly summoned Taurus who was admiring Lucy at first and then shot the beast into the sky.

"Thanks Taurus, you can go back now" Lucy said.

Right after Taurus left, many of the villagers came out running to Lucy.

"Are you a Celestial mage from Fairy Tail?" asked a man with a long beard.

"Yes, I am from Fairy Tail and I'm here for a job, may I ask who you are?" Lucy asked.

"My name is Desmond and I am the Chief of this little Village. We have been having some problems lately with vicious beasts as you have seen just now and some rouge mages, they keep coming back and threatening us, stealing the only things we have. So I sent out a request to Fairy Tail." Desmond Replied.

"Well here I am. Ill guess I will start getting rid of those beasts then" Lucy said.

"Thank you so much, you seem to be very strong, taking out that beast with only one hit. Did you come here by yourself or are more Fairy Tail mages coming along?" Desmond said with a smile.

"You don't have to thank me just yet, and yes I did come here alone." Lucy answered with a smile.

After some talking Lucy went to out deeper into the forest to see where the beasts where hiding at. She found the beasts quite easily especially when they leave behind such big foot prints. Lucy called out Virgo and Loke so they could get rid of the beasts. After a short battle, Virgo and Loke got rid of the beasts, causing fear and havoc. Lucy was already doing some minor training, increasing her stamina by a bit; keeping two zodiac spirits gates open simultaneously.

"Okay Lucy, we got rid of those beats so we will be heading back to the spirit world then." Loke said.

"No don't go back yet, both of you stay here for a little while longer, I want to start training as soon as possible. By keeping both of you here I can increase my stamina and my magic." Lucy said while panting a bit.

"As you wish princess, but don't overexert yourself." Virgo said.

"Yeah, don't worry." Lucy said with a smile.

Lucy and her spirits made their way back to the village. Desmond was talking to his fellow villagers when he was surprised to see Lucy back so soon and even with her spirits.

"Ok, we got rid of the beasts; they won't be coming back anymore. Now we just have to get those mages." Lucy said.

"Well the mages usually come at night, so I think it would be best if you stayed her for the night and wait for them. The best place to watch above the village it on the tall tree branches. And here is a black cloak, it's a magic item; it make it harder for you to be seen or even sensed." Desmond said.

"Oh that's a good idea. Thanks for the cloak, I guess I'll be up on the tree there watching out for the mages." Lucy said as putting on the cloak.

Lucy took out her whip and swung up to the branch, Virgo and Loke followed her to the top. After a few minutes Lucy sat there leaning against the tree, panting and feeling very exhausted.

"Lucy, you shouldn't overexert yourself, we're taking up quite a lot of your magic. You should close one of our gates." Loke said a bit worried.

"No its ok, this is for training, I can increase a lot of my magic and my magic capacity as well as some stamina, don't worry I'll be fine." Lucy said calmly.

"Princess, I feel the evil presence nearby, it's somewhere here in the forest." Virgo said.

"Well when they come for us or we find them we can take them out" Lucy said with a grin.

After a few hours of waiting in the night the mages finally appeared, it was only tree but they made a whole lot of ruckus. Lucy and her spirits attacked them by surprise.

One guy was wearing a blue cloak and the other was wearing a red cloak but the other guy was wearing a black cloak and a mask covering his face, probably the leader of the mages. They were pretty good and skilled but Lucy and the spirits managed to get some good shots at the enemy. But the table turned when the red cloaked guy punched Lucy right into the stomach, causing her to cough up lots of blood and put her in severe pain as well as leaving some poison on her. The poison seemed to weaken her and started numbing her body slowly… Lucy now almost unable to move was hoping to be able to grab her keys and summon more spirits to help her out. But before she could do anything the blue cloaked man was somehow able to force close Loke's gate. Virgo was left with shock and anger… hurting Lucy and causing her severe pain. Virgo got a strong and good shot on the masked guy, causing the mask to break. The man then quickly fled to cover up his face so no one could see it. Lucy was about to summon Taurus when she saw that Virgo was somehow defeated +with a strong blow. As Virgo was slowly disappearing Lucy saw tears in her eyes and apologizing to Lucy that she couldn't do anything.

As Lucy was about to summon Taurus a sword struck her right in the stomach, were she was already wounded. She was screaming bloody murder as trying to endure the pain. Trying to grab her keys as the poison almost spreading around her and leaving purple marks were her veins are. She was covered in a puddle of her own blood but with all her strength she grabs her keys and tries to summon Taurus but before she could do anything, a huge blast of magic was shot at her, causing most of the area to explode and leaving a hole in the ground. Lucy wasn't moving anymore, the last thing she saw before passing out was that the man in the black cloak wasn't a man but a woman with black hair and a happy grin on her face.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And don't worry there is gonna be more coming soon, I'll try to write a new chapter every day but I'm pretty busy at the time right now. Please leave a review to help me out and if you want to you can PM me and give me some ideas. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for not uploading another chapter… I did finish writing it except I was so busy with my family and summer and stuff that I forgot to upload. So here's chapter 3… hope you enjoy. And don't forget to review and you can always PM me if you have any ideas or other opinions. Thanks.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Hatred**

Lucy finally wakes up, after passing out in a crazy battle. She was lying on the cold, hard ground. The first thing she notices is that there are chains around her hands and that she was in a dark room. She was trying to remember what exactly happened because it happened so fast. As she tries to sit up she winced from the pain in her stomach. Lucy notices that her wound was treated and bandaged but with some leftover blood stains and it was still paining a lot. Suddenly she hears a voice coming from a darker place in front of her.

"So you're finally awake?" says the mysterious voice from the dark.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Lucy asks the mysterious person.

"I need you because you're very important for my plan; well to be exact I need your magic to set my plan into further motion." replied the mysterious voice.

"And what is your so called plan?" Lucy said.

"To destroy Fairy Tail and get my revenge." says the mysterious voice with evil laughter.

Lucy wasn't surprised that the mysterious person wanted to destroy Fairy Tail, it's not like that's the first time anyone wanted to destroy them.

"You don't seem surprised Lucy." says the mysterious person.

"No, I'm really not surprised and who are you anyway?" Lucy asks with a smirk.

"So you really have no idea in what situation you're in." said the mysterious person with a little laughter in their voice as they stepped forwards to where Lucy could see them.

"What the… Elvira… so you're the one who put me into this and why do you want to destroy Fairy Tail again?" Lucy asks with a bit of a surprise and curiosity.

"Yeah, now you're surprised aren't you… well the reason why I want to destroy Fairy Tail is because… well… you know what, I'm not gonna bother telling you my life story." Elvira responded.

"Let me go or you're going to regret doing this!" Lucy said with a bit of anger.

"Regret what… keeping you here and taking your magic to create the ultimate weapon to destroy Fairy Tail and oh… maybe I'll let you watch them die and then I'll kill you too." Elvira said with a bit of laughter and happiness.

While Elvira was still imagining about her plan to destroy and kill all of Fairy Tail, Lucy took the opportunity to charge forward and get a good punch at Elvira. But her plan backfired as the chains pulled her back when she was so close to punching her and then Elvira landed a powerful kick in Lucy's stomach which made her fly to the back of the room and cause her to wince of pain and cough up some more blood.

"You…bastard…" Lucy said with pain in her voice.

"I'm not that dumb to stand so close to you, those chains won't let you go further than to this point" Elvira said while pointing to a certain distance.

Elvira slowly walked over to where Lucy was, and kicked her in the stomach again; causing Lucy to cough up even more blood now and her bandage was almost soaking in her blood. Elvira kept kicking and punching Lucy everywhere and that for over thirty minutes…

"Why aren't you screaming? I really liked it when you screamed before in that battle of ours." Elvira said with an evil smirk and a bit of laughter.

"… you… you're never… gonna be… able to defeat… Fairy Tail… and I know…someone that can kick…harder… than that." Lucy said with all her breath and thinking of Gajeel while panting like crazy from all of those punches and kicks from Elvira.

"What did you just say… you freaking bastard… don't you worry, I'll make you watch your dear friends die…and then I'll keep you for last…" Elvira said with a maniac laughter while hitting Lucy with an even stronger kick than before, right in the face. Lucy flew right to the other end of the room but before she could hit the wall the chains pulled her back. Lucy had passed out again… but this time from many, many punches and kicks.

"Boss… I think that was a bit too much…" said the man in the red cloak.

"I know… but I had to let out my anger on her… just watch Lucy… I will destroy Fairy Tail and that with your help." Elvira said with a smirk.

"When do you want to set the plan in further motion boss?" said the man I the blue cloak.

"Don't worry about that… I'll do it in a few days… we still have quite a lot of time left… also get the medic, we can't have her die on us now, can we?" Elvira said with another smirk and a bit of laughter.

"Will be done boss." said the two men as they left to get the medic.

After a few short minutes the two men returned to Elvira and Lucy with the medic. The medic was a bit shocked to see that Lucy was beat to a bloody pulp. Once again the wound in her stomach caused her to lose quite a lot of blood. Lucy had a black eye, a few dozen bruises, three broken ribs, and a lot of blood on her face, mouth and mostly body and not to forget she was in a puddle of her own blood. It took the medic a few hours to clean Lucy up and treat her wounds.

It's almost been a whole two day and Lucy was still passed out. But she finally awoke after some hours… again she woke up on the cold hard floor… but this time noticing some blood as well. She was starving and she felt very weak from all of those wounds.

"Oh, so you're finally awake, her have some food, you're going to need it to get some energy." said the man in the blue cloak.

"Thanks… I guess… how long have I been out?" Lucy asks the man.

"About two days… Elvira really did beat you to a blood pulp so I guess your body needed to rest a bit." said the man in the blue cloak.

"TWO DAYS! It only felt like a few hours!" Lucy said with surprise while eating her food.

After a few moments a wild Elvira appears out of nowhere. She was holding and reading some kind of really old book, it was partly ripped and it seemed to have been burned before.

"Wakey, wakey Lucy it's time to extract some of your magic to create the ultimate weapon to destroy Fairy Tail." Elvira said with a smirk.

"Wait, exactly why do you need my magic?" Lucy asks with curiosity.

"Well… good question… the only way to 'revive' this weapon is by using celestial magic. It was banished by some celestial mage because it was so powerful. I don't really care what happened to it… all I care about is how to get it back and then I will destroy Fairy Tail!" Elvira said with evil laughter.

"And I, a celestial mage happened to walk by so you took this opportunity didn't you, or is there some other evil plan apart of this?" Lucy said with a bored face.

"Actually there is… I have been making this plan for over weeks; I just needed to find the right opportunities and do a lot of research. After spending countless days in several libraries I stumbled upon this book. It told me so many things about this 'dead weapon' and how some celestial mage banished it… well you already know this… so anyway, tell me Lucy have you been having a weird feeling lately as if you've gotten weaker or your magic has been draining away from nothing?" Elvira said with an excited smirk.

"Creepy that you mention it, but yeah… I have felt a bit weaker… that's why I left to go on this… training trip… wait a second… do you have something to do with this!?" Lucy said with a frustrating and curious look.

"Correct, let me explain; the book that I found taught me about the weapon but it also taught me ancient casting magic. For example I can cast a spell that can manipulate the mind, but it only lasts for a few days. I can basically cast any spell possible that has something to do with manipulation. So… after a few days of spying on you, I casted a spell that would make it harder for you to use your magic and it made you feel weaker. Then I waited for a few days so you could realize that you were getting weaker. So then I manipulated your mind to think that you wanted to go train, and so then I manipulated some beasts to attack the village and then made Desmond think about sending out a request-" Elvira said before getting cut off by Lucy.

"So then I went to go 'train' and you also lured me allll this way over here so I would be very far away from Fairy Tail. And now you somehow want to manage to extract my magic from me to 'revive' this weapon that would destroy Fairy Tail, am I right?" Lucy said.

"Correct, but you missed some minor parts, I hired these henchmen in case you would go 'train' with someone from Fairy Tail, and if that did happen my long plan and that's almost perfect would have failed. But luckily you decided to go by yourself." Elvira said with a creepy smile.

After some more fantasizing about destroying Fairy Tail; Elvira left to get some equipment for the magic extracting. It took her over an hour but in the meantime Lucy was making up a plan to get her keys back. She noticed that Elvira was keeping them at her belt so Lucy figured that when Elvira gets ready to extract Lucy's magic, she will attack Elvira by surprise and grab her keys, so her spirits could help her.

"Oh, so your back… that took you some time. Did you finally figure out how to extract my magic?" Lucy said with a smirk.

"No, I already know how I'm going to extract the magic. I was just making sure that I was going to use the right seal, so you won't be able to use your celestial magic anymore after that." Elvira said with an evil grin.

Lucy was going to set her plan into motion soon; she was just waiting for the right moment. Elvira was ordering the two men around about placing the magic extraction equipment in the right spots. After they finished Elvira unlocked Lucy's chains, which was the perfect moment for Lucy to strike.

Lucy kicked Elvira hard right in the face while saying "This is payback." Elvira was surprised that Lucy had some strength in her left after she beat her into a bloody pulp. Lucy grabbed her keys, while she was trying to summon Virgo; Elvira crushed Lucy's hand with her foot, causing Lucy to scream bloody murder.

"I like it when you scream from pain… nice try getting your spirits back but it's not gonna happen." Elvira said with a smile.

Elvira accidentally kicked Lucy in the stomach again, she wasn't meant to because the Medic said that it could kill her. Lucy fell to the floor while wincing from the huge amount of pain. Elvira kicked and punched Lucy even more but this time carefully not trying to hit her in her stomach. Lucy was coughing up a lot of blood but also laughing at Elvira. Elvira picked Lucy up from the floor with one hand at Lucy's neck. Lucy was choking from the grip.

"What are you laughing at you freaking bastard… I really am going to keep you for last now… I'm gonna beat the crap out of you that you WILL be on the verge of death… oh I can't wait to kill you Lucy…" Elvira said with an angry and happy tone.

"How… will you… destroy Fairy Tail… when… I'm dead…" Lucy said with a smile that was full of blood.

Elvira smashed her into the ground… making a dent into the ground. She then ordered the men to hold Lucy down. The two men grabbed Lucy's arms and pinned them into the ground. Elvira was casting the seal.

"No… what…are you…doing…stop…" Lucy was trying to say from having her vocal cords almost smashed.

"I'm going to put this seal on to you… right near your heart… and then you won't be able to use your magic ever again and I'll be able to successfully extract your magic." Elvira said with a smile while laughing.

Lucy felt again that she was going to pass out… but she couldn't now… she had to stop Elvira now.

Lucy tried with all her strength that she had left to pull her arms up and stop Elvira. But Lucy couldn't do anything. Elvira ripped open the cloak Lucy was wearing and placed her hand on Lucy's shirt, under Lucy's neck and close to Lucy's heart. Elvira placed the seal on Lucy… the seal was a dark purple circle, but it had many patterns and was quite complicated to describe. After the seal was placed, a bright light was shining from it. Lucy was screaming from the pain and the seal started to spread smaller dark purple lines going up to her face, along her eyes, which were white because they were rolled back probably a reaction from the seal. The dark purple lines were spreading around her whole body, it looked something similar to what Master Zero looked like with the curse marked lines except that the line on Lucy were going in random places and in random patterns.

After the seal finished spreading its lines, Lucy was out cold which is a normal to when the seal is being activated. Elvira picked up Lucy and threw her onto the ground where her keys were spread lying on the floor.

"Now let's see if you can use your magic after you wake up Lucy." Elvira said with evil laughter.

"Okay boys, I'm gonna leave to my study room. If anything happens then get me immediately… I want to be there when she wakes up… I want to see the look on her face when she realizes that she can't use her magic because of the seal." Elvira said with an evil grin of happiness.

After a while, Lucy was bleeding out again… she was now soaking wet in her own puddle of blood. But this time it seemed worse. One of the men ran to Lucy to check her pulse… the pulse was decreasing each moment. The other man quickly ran to get the Medic, while the one next to Lucy decided to get Elvira.

There was Lucy, lying around a lot of her own blood… almost dead and in front of her were her dear keys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I wrote this chapter right after I was able to post chapter 3. This chapter will skip back and forth between Lucy and the guild, it's happening at the same time just different locations. So enjoy. Don't forget to review, favorite or follow and you can PM any time if you have suggestions or ideas. (I try to post a chapter each day) Thanks and hope you like it. :D And one more thing, I will be on vacation from the 23** **rd** **-30** **th** **July so I won't be able to post any chapters but when I get back I will continue them.**

 **Chapter 4 – Home**

Elvira and the Medic came back to Lucy in no time. The Medic quickly ran over to Lucy and immediately started treating her stomach wound. Once again, Lucy had dozens of bruises, blood basically everywhere, a few additional broken ribs and a fractured hand.

"What did you do this time!? She's in a critical condition… I told you specifically not to hit her in the stomach. Do you want her to die before you even finish your plan?!" said the Medic in a furious and worried voice.

"I know, I know. I kicked her in the stomach accidentally but I didn't know it could end up killing her." Elvira mumbled.

"What do you mean you didn't know it could end up killing her? You freaking stabbed her with a swords and already kicked and punched her there countless times!" said the Medic while carefully treating Lucy's wounds.

"Alright, I'll try not to beat her up to a bloody pulp next time." Elvira said.

"First let her wounds heal… then you can do whatever you want, at least you got the seal on her… but it will take days before she's gonna wake up… especially when you knocked her out cold again." said the Medic.

"Okay, boys… once again I will be in my study room… so if anything happens tell me immediately. Thank you." Elvira said as she left the room.

Meanwhile at the guild, its already night and almost everyone left the guild. The only ones left were; Wendy, Carla, Erza, Happy, Natsu, Mira and Master.

"Ughhhh… this sucks… Lucy isn't here and she left by herself… she could have taken Happy and I with her. Now we have to wait till she comes back." Natsu said with boredom.

"I know right… she even left before telling us anything." Happy said annoyed.

"Guys, calm down…she said she wanted to go alone. And it's too late to do anything right now" Erza said while eating some strawberry cake.

"Don't worry Natsu, she'll be back in four days or so… and you can still go on jobs with the rest of the team." Mira said with a smile.

"Yeah… alright… we need to go do a job tomorrow… Happy, it's getting late. Let's go home." Natsu said with a grin.

After Natsu and Happy left, Carla was still worried about what she saw. Could Lucy be dead or could she be in danger. Carla decided to tell Wendy and Erza what vision she saw. Both of them were very shocked and they started to worry like crazy. So they all ran to master's office and told him what happened and to ask him if they could go look for her.

"There is no need to go look for Lucy, she asked me to let no one go after her… even if she was gone for a while... and why are you so worried about her. Lucy is a strong Fairy Tail mage. She still has her celestial spirits so she would be fine. Have trust in your guild mate and friend. And if something did happen she would be smart enough to figure a way out." Makarov said with a smile.

"Thank you master… you are right. We shouldn't worry about Lucy… she is a strong and smart Fairy Tail mage. I have faith in her that she is fine." Erza said with confidence.

"You never know Carla… maybe your vision is wrong. I have faith in Lucy too." Wendy said with a smile.

"I believe that Lucy is still alive and I will have faith in her. If I do get another vision about Lucy then it means that she could be in trouble. Anyway it's getting very late so let's all go home." Carla said with a happier mood.

Everyone has gotten home and ready to go to sleep. But Carla is still thinking about Lucy… what if she really was in danger. Carla decided to stop thinking about it. Master is right, Lucy is very smart and strong, and so if anything ever does happen; she will find a way to get out.

Lucy finally manages to wake up… this time she felt even worse than before… she could barely even get up before collapsing back down. "I'm guessing that Elvira took me out cold again…" Lucy said to herself. She notices that her whole right arm was covered with bandages and that her hand was probably fractured as she remembers how Elvira crushed her hand as she was trying to summon her spirits. Her spirits! Lucy quickly looked for her keys and quickly tries to summon a spirit. Nothing happened. She couldn't summon anything or anyone, and then she notices the weird dark purple lines all around her body. They started to glow, and put Lucy in immense pain after that. Lucy had no strength left… she felt like she was about to die any moment now. Lucy starts realizing what had happened. The seal prevents her from using magic and when she does try to use it the seal starts to glow and causes immense pain. She was wondering what the guild was doing right now, everyone was probably going on jobs or their all fighting again.

"Can't use your magic can you… no one can help you now Lucy… you're going to be the reason why Fairy Tail got destroyed." Elvira says from the other side of the room.

"Oh, so your back Elvira? How long have I been out?" Lucy asks with a smirk.

"Three days. Took you long enough to heal your injuries and wounds." Elvira said.

"Oh so, since I left to go 'train' it's already been six days. You don't have much time left to set your plan into further motion don't you?" Lucy said with an evil smirk.

"Don't worry about why plan princess… you should be more worried to what I'm gonna do to you." Elvira says with a smile.

"I'm just saying… Fairy Tail will notice that I haven't been back in over a week… we have tree dragon slayers… and they have better noses than anyone… so if I were you, I'd hurry up because you only have two or three more days left." Lucy says with an evil smile.

"SHUT UP! If I you weren't so important to my plan, I would have killed you ten times over!" Elvira says while sending Lucy flying over to the other side of the room… leaving another dent in the wall.

Lucy was coughing up some blood but she was laughing at Elvira.

"Why don't you scream like a good girl and let me enjoy torturing you..." Elvira said with evil laughter while approaching Lucy.

Elvira dragged Lucy to another room. There were a lot of books, potions, swords and knives. Elvira ordered her henchmen to set her up for the extraction; Lucy's hands and legs were chained up against the wall. Then Elvira came back with a book, she casted a pain intensifier spell on Lucy.

"Now then… your pain has been intensified so much that when I touch you… you will be screaming from pain… now this makes it easier for me to extract your magic… the more pain there is, the less you can resist… it's a win-win." Elvira says with a smile.

"I don't care how much it's gonna hurt… I'm not gonna let you have a single bit of my magic…" Lucy said in a low voice.

"We will see about that…" Elvira says while throwing a sword at Lucy's right arm, only causing a minor cut with some blood but with a Lucy screaming bloody murder and a lot of tension in her cause of the pain.

Elvira loved to see Lucy in pain… especially when she was screaming. Elvira then shot a few magic blasts at her… Lucy trying to contain the pain… then Elvira threw knives at Lucy's hands… causing her to scream even louder than before. The two men were watching but they couldn't take it any more… they left the room for a short break.

Elvira has been cutting up Lucy for over an hour… shooting magic blasts then and now but Lucy wasn't giving up. She had to be strong for Fairy Tail. She was the only one right now who could protect them.

"Stop resisting… let go of your magic already… it's not like you're going to need it anymore." Elvira said in laughter and frustration.

"I'm not… resisting… the magic… just doesn't…want to… leave…" Lucy said with her few breaths from panting so hard from all the torture.

"Fine then… if you want it that way… boys… bring her to me!" Elvira orders the two men.

The two men took Lucy off the wall while blood was dripping down from her everywhere. Elvira gets rid of the spell and kicks Lucy all over the place again. Lucy not moving or even defending herself… she was just letting it all happen… she was enduring all the pain.

"Let go already… give me your damn magic already!" Elvira shouted angrily.

"I… not… gonna… give… you...my…magic" Lucy said in a very low voice while coughing up some blood.

Elvira grabs the knives that she impaled in Lucy's hands and then stabs Lucy hard in the back with the two knives. Lucy again wincing from the pain, screaming bloody murder and coughing up a whole lot of blood.

"Don't worry… you're not gonna die from just a few knives, but maybe a few swords…" Elvira says while grabbing a few swords.

Elvira comes back to Lucy in a surprise that Lucy somehow manage to stand up. Lucy slowly walks over to Elvira and punches her right in the stomach; Elvira falls to the ground from the amount of pain and curses at Lucy. Elvira stands up and grabs a sword, she runs over to where Lucy was and picks her up again with a choking position. Elvira strikes the sword right into Lucy, the swords impaling Lucy causing her to stay in shock for a while. Lucy coughs up a huge amount of blood as well as blood dripping out of her mouth and her stomach. But Lucy still doesn't give up… she walks over to Elvira, grabs her by the neck like she has done to Lucy countless time and smashes her right into the floor and then the wall. Elvira was knocked out cold.

"I thought you would be tougher than that." Lucy says with a smirk.

Then the two men walk back into the room wandering what the loud noises were.

"Hey boss we came in to check if everythi-"one of the men says before being cut off by what he was seeing.

The man in the red cloak goes towards Lucy to poison her again… this time right into the wound again. Lucy screams bloody murder but she didn't give up. She grabbed the blue cloaked man and smashed him against the table… she grabbed a knife and stabbed him right in the back. Then she knocked him out too. The red cloaked man runs towards Lucy to poison her again… this time misses and poisons her left arm… she grabs him by his arm and makes him poison himself… his body starts numbing and Lucy picks him up and throws him across the room.

Lucy doesn't know how she is able to do all of this in her life threatening condition but just something is giving her the strength to get out of the place.

"Now then… guess I'll make my way back to Fairy Tail." Lucy says to herself.

She walks back to the other room to pick up her keys before she leaves, forgetting about the curse, she tries to summon one of her spirits… then the dark purple lines started to glow again and caused Lucy to pass out from the pain.

After a few hours Lucy luckily wakes up, not dead yet. She takes a quick look at the Elvira and the two men and sees that they are still out cold. She quickly finds her way out and realizes that's its night which makes this a perfect opportunity to start heading back to Fairy Tail. In the night no one could see her or ask her what happened. She only had one goal; to make it back to Fairy Tail. It's been almost 10 days since Lucy's left to 'train' but she knows that she will be back in a day or two. She notices that she still had that sword impaled in her, but when she tries to pull it out; it causes immense pain. So she decided that the best thing to do is to leave it how it is.

She only had a few more hours to walk… but she could feel that she was getting weaker and that she feels like fainting or even dying at any moment. One good thing is that she still has that black cloak on, it made her hard to see in the dark and during day no one could see who she was.

Later on she notices a carriage driving by near her… she stops the carriage and asks the man to take her to Magnolia. Because of the black cloak it was hard to make out who or what was behind it. So as any scared man who doesn't want to die would do; was to do what the mysterious hooded figure would say to do. Lucy was slowly dying in the back of the carriage. There was a lot of blood dripping from her and she felt like passion out any minute. Lucy finally made it to Magnolia; she pays the man some money for taking her all the way to Magnolia and thanks him. It was a rainy day in Magnolia so no one was outside, which was a good thing for her.

After half an hour of walking; Lucy finally makes it back to the guild. She opens the door and takes a few steps inside, the whole guild sits in silence. Everyone in the guild was staring at the mysterious figure standing inside the guild.

"Hi there, is there anything we can do for you?" Mira says to break the silence.

Lucy stakes a few more steps forward when she then collapses and whispers to herself in mid air "I'm home", the whole guild was in shock to what just happened. A stranger walks into the guild and collapses right there, with knifes sticking out of her back and a sword impaling her. There was now blood across the whole floor and a puddle of blood started to grow bigger and bigger.

Wendy and Erza quickly run towards the stranger to see if they were okay. They were both shocked entirely and speechless. That wasn't a stranger but it was Lucy, she returned and she was about to die as well. Wendy quickly tried to heal her but it wasn't doing much. Jet quickly ran as fast as he could to get Porlyusica. Slowly everyone gathered around Lucy… some people started to cry as they saw poor Lucy with all those cuts and bruises and now she's bleed to death.

Everyone was wondering what those dark purple lines were across her whole body… but then master walks in and explains it to all of them.

Wendy started crying and everyone was wondering what had happened. Turns that Wendy couldn't heal Lucy and that there was too much, she couldn't do anything and Lucy was going to die. Almost everyone was crying, especially Wendy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Levy and Juvia…they begging Lucy not to leave them. Carla, Happy and Mira couldn't handle it... they were in total shock to even react to anything. Luckily Jet comes back with a worried Porlyusica. Quickly Porlyusica gets rid of the magic poison and Wendy starts to heal Lucy… but it was too late. Her heart had already stopped beating. Everyone sat there in silence and shock.

But then suddenly Lucy coughed up a lot of blood, it turns out the poison was keeping her from moving. Quickly Wendy and Porlyusica bring Lucy to the infirmary. It took Wendy and Porlyusica hours until they were able to treat all of Lucy's wounds. They come back with good news; that Lucy will survive but also with bad new; they don't know how to get rid of the seal and that the seal won't be able to let her use her magic and without her magic it will take days until she is fully recovered or even awake.

So then everyday; most of the guild took turns watching over Lucy. But it was mostly Erza, Wendy and Mira watching over her. Wendy and Mira feel asleep on Lucy as they were watching her. Erza was sitting in the chair next to them as she smiles and slowly falls asleep as well.

It's been almost a week since Lucy came back but she hasn't woken up yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys… yes I am back! Which means more chapters! But I do have to say that I am quite busy… I will try my best to write a chapter every night but it does take some time. I have a few parties and a wedding to go to so idk if I will upload a chapter each day. And yes… I must admit... I have kinda rushed the previous chapter but I will try to create as many chapters as possible to this story… idk if I will have this story end soon or not; so you can PM me or help me out in the reviews or comments, and I would love it if you guys send me more ideas! :D thx and here is chapter five!**

 **Chapter 5 – Help**

It's been almost a week since Lucy came back but she hasn't woken up yet. This night, Mira, Wendy and Erza were guarding and watching over Lucy. They all sat there in silence thinking about the day when Lucy returned. All the blood and the scars and wounds… what happened to her?

"It's almost been a whole week since Lucy had returned… could she be in a comma?" Mira asks with a sad and depressed face.

"That could be a possibility but it's still going to take a lot of time for her to recover from those awful wounds and especially the one on her stomach… I really don't know how she was able to make it all the way back here with a sword impaling her…" Wendy said.

"It's even a miracle that she is alive… but the one thing that is worrying me the most is those lines across her whole body and that weird mark on the top of her chest." Erza asked with a worried look.

"Yeah… but don't worry… Levy, Freed and Carla are doing everything they can to figure out what those line and the symbol mean." Mira said.

"The one thing I am worried most about is that she doesn't have any magic power... well she does still have some left but it won't help anything. And without her magic she's just a regular human… and her wounds and injuries will take a whole while to recover. Maybe those lines and the symbols could have something to do with that…" Wendy said.

"What if Lucy lost her magic power completely! What about her spirits! Do you know how heart breaking it would be to see Lucy or even know that she will never ever be able to see her spirits again? Her spirits... she would be so lonely without them… especially Aquarius… wasn't Aquarius her very first friend, the last remaining family she has left. I mean there has to be something we can do, right?" Mira said with tears in her eyes.

"Mira you're a genius! We need to ask her spirits! The SPIRITS! They might know what happened. And not to forget…Crux… he knows everything maybe he can help us out!" Erza said with a bit of excitement.

"All we have to do is go to Sabertooth and get Yukino and ask her to summon Lucy's spirits or we can go to Princess Hisui and ask her for help as well!" Wendy said with a smile and excitement.

"Or we can get both of them to help us… the more the merrier." Mira said with a grin.

Immediately after coming up with this plan, Wendy went to Levy, Freed and Carla to tell them about the plan of getting help from Yukino and Princess Hisui. Erza told the Master about the plan and Mira got Cana and Juvia to watch over Lucy while they were gone.

They three girls first decided to go to Sabertooth because it was the closest to them. They made their way over the Sabertooth guild hall and entered to see a lot of ruckus going on. Some of the members were fighting while others were calmly having conversations or eating and drinking.

"We got visitors; from Fairy Tail!" Minerva said with a smile.

Minerva, Rogue, Sting, Yukino, Frosh and Lector walked towards the three Fairies and greeted them.

"It's good to see you guys!" Sting said with a smile.

"It's been some time hasn't it." Erza said with a grin.

"So how can we help you?" Rogue asked with a smile and a bit of curiosity.

"Actually we need some help from Yukino." Mira said.

"Everyone looked at Yukino, and she looked back with confusion.

"Oh… so y…you need my help? What can I do for you?" Yukino asked with a lot of confusion to what she was needed for or what she has done.

"It's kind of a private matter so would it be okay if we could talk in privacy?" Erza said with a serious face.

As they saw the Fairies in their serious faces they knew they meant business, so they all returned to go back to their usual stuff and left them alone with Yukino. The four girls went towards the nearest table and sat down to get right into business. As they were explaining what had happened in the past two weeks, Yukino was sitting there with in shock across her face and here whole body shaking. She looked back at them with a serious face:

"I will do anything in my power to try and save Lucy." Yukino said with some tears in her eyes.

All the girls had tears in their eyes… just thinking about poor Lucy and happy that Yukino agreed to help them. They continued to tell Yukino about their plan to get as much help as possible and get Princess Hisui as well. The girls made their way towards the castle of the king or better known as Mercurius. It would take them a few hours to get there but in the meantime in Fairy Tail a mysterious dark figure was lurking around.

It had gotten quite dark after the girls left to go the Sabertooth and all was quiet and almost empty in the guild hall of Fairy Tail. The only ones left were Cana and Juvia watching over Lucy. Both of them were getting a weird feeling that someone or something was lurking around near them… or to be more precise they knew someone was spying on them. They pretended to stay calm and not to notice. Suddenly the window to the room was smashed in. Cana and Juvia shot back through the window and got into a fighting stance. For a while nothing had happened. Then a figure in black jumps through the window and attack the two girls. Juvia uses her Water Slicer against the figure, but it somehow managed to dodge it last second. The figure runs over to Cana with a powerful punch at her, but Cana shields it with one of her cards tricks. Juvia uses that as an advantage and gets a good and clear shot at the figure. The figure flies back against the wall and quickly grabs a dagger that they had hidden and holds it against Lucy's neck.

"Move one muscle and this dagger will impale her." said a deep dark voice.

"What do you want from her?!" Cana questions the man in an angry tone.

"You'll see soon enough" says the deep dark voice with a bit of laughter.

Cana looks at Juvia and Juvia knows what Cana is planning. She will attack the figure and while she does that, Juvia will grab the dagger and help out Cana.

Behind her back, Cana is slowly grabbing a few of her cards, she then looks at Juvia one more time and throws a combo attack at the figure, Juvia runs forward to grab the weapon but they were too late. The figure dashed passed Juvia and Cana hitting both of them in the stomach while saying "Seal: Numbing Poison" Cana and Juvia fall to the ground with no strength and immense pain, slowly their veins started to turn a bit purple because of the poison.

"What did…you do you…bastard?!" Cana questions the man with an even angrier tone.

"Don't worry sweat heart, I only put a numbing seal on the two of you. You will feel a lot of pain for a while but the poison will only make you lose your strength then you will be out cold for a while." says the dark voice with grin.

"Juvia isn't done yet!" Juvia says while struggling to get up and continue fighting the man.

The man slowly walks over to Juvia and punches her hard into the stomach, causing her to fall back onto the ground and causing her to cough up a bit of blood.

"Oh… Lucy… it's been a while hasn't it? Look at you… bandages and wounds everywhere on you. I came back for you… but this time I'm going to successfully get some of your celestial magic… and this time it's going to be easy because you're out cold and probably in a coma for a while now." the dark voice says with evil laughter.

As the man is trying to gather Lucy's remaining magic, the two girls couldn't do anything but watch their friend suffer even more.

"Even when you're out cold, you are still resisting… how is this possible… why do you hold onto your magic so dear… or are you afraid of seeing everyone die because it will be your fault. I guess I have to torture you even more and make you suffer even more!" the man says.

After several minutes of punching and kicking Lucy around, the man gets tired and finally stabs her with the dagger.

"Stop it! Lay one more finger on her and you will regret it!" Cana says with tears in her eyes, as she was watching Lucy get tortured and beat up by the man.

"Regret what? It's not like you can do anything about It." the man says with laughter as he lifts up Lucy by the neck and holds her high into the air, blood dripping from her body down onto the floor. He throws Lucy against another wall, walks over to her and is finally able to collect the remaining of her magic power.

"What did you just do to her!?" Juvia screams at the man with a evil and angry face and with some tears in her eyes.

"Nothing… I only took the remaining magic power she had left in her… now she won't ever be able to use celestial magic or even summon anything." the man says with a smirk.

"You bastard… Fairy Tail won't forgive you!" Cana said with more tears and an even angrier and evil look.

The man grabs lifts up Lucy… pulls out the dagger, smears Lucy's blood on his hand and says "Seal: Light of the dead" which allowed him to shoot a black beam of light out of his hand which impaled Lucy and left a whole in her stomach. Still holding Lucy in the air he takes one last good look and throws her against the wall. Cana and Juvia screaming in anger to what he just did to their friend.

"Good-bye Lucy… this time no one will be able to save you." the man says while leaving through the window.

There lay Lucy, once again on the cold hard ground. This time with a small hole impaling her… lots of blood dripping from her body and once again bruises, cuts, blood and more broken bones. Juvia and Cana lay there on the ground as well, crying because they couldn't do anything because of the seals poison. Their eye sight slowly starts to blur as they pass out.

Meanwhile Erza, Wendy, Mira, and Yukino were talking to Princess Hisui on the train, which was going back to Magnolia. They have already explained Princess Hisui what has happened and without hesitation she immediately left with the girls to go back to Fairy Tail and save Lucy. As they were reaching their destination they were also explaining the Princess about their further plans and what they know so far.

The girls walked into the guild. It was already very late so no one was really inside the guild. But Erza had weird feeling, she knew something was wrong.

"Erza are you thinking what I am thinking?" Mira asks Erza with a very concerned look.

Erza nodded with her serious face. She summoned her sword and Mira transformed into her Satan Soul. Everyone was getting into a fighting stance. Together all five girls ran up the stairs towards the infirmary. They smashed open the door and were left in utter shock.

Cana and Juvia were out cold with purple veins on their bodies, and then there was a bleeding Lucy with a small hole impaling her. Nobody was moving they were too shocked to even move. Wendy and Erza quickly snapped out and ran over to Lucy to see if she was still alive. She had a minor pulse but she was losing too much blood. Wendy started healing Lucy immediately. Mira, Yukino and Princess Hisui decided to check out Cana and Juvia. They only passed out but they still had some minor injuries. Mira quickly ran over to get Porlyusica.

After a few hours of treating and healing, everyone was back to a stable state, well except for Lucy she was still in critical health; very quiet breathing as well as a low pulse. Cana and Juvia were in the infirmary as well. Porlyusica figured out that they were both hit with a seal that caused a poison to slowly spread around your body and it will numb it as well and after some time you will pass out.

"We won't know what happened in this battle but we will when Cana and Juvia wake up. But I can tell one thing… Lucy's magic is now completely gone. There is nothing left and yes, that means she will never be able to use Celestial magic." Wendy said with a frown.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone so much for the all the great support. All of you guys make me continue writing this and I might be starting a new story soon in like 2 weeks or so and you guys can give me your ideas. Btw, I write these stories at like 1 am cause why not so sometimes I have some grammatical errors or idfk what I'm doing. Now let's get into chapter 6!**

 **Chapter 6 – The awakening**

It's almost been 9 hours since the attack. After the news spread, almost the whole guild was standing in the infirmary. And most of the guild was very furious about what had happened. Not did Cana and Juvia get injured but they almost lost their dear friend again. After a bit of discussing, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Gajeel and Panther Lilly decided to go out and track down the guy who has done this.

"That bastard won't get away to what he has done to my children this means war!" Makarov said with an angry tone.

Everyone cheered in their battle cry. No one messes with Fairy Tail.

"Gajeel have you picked up the weird scent as well?" Natsu asks.

"Geehee… I have and it smells quite nasty." Gajeel replied.

"Alright then it's set. We will follow the bastards scent and hopefully find him before he can cause any more trouble. We will be back in three days." Gray said with a smirk.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"He won't lose us that easily, especially when we have two great dragon slayers noses with us!" Lilly said with a grin.

After the boys and the two cats had left, most of the guild went back to their usual jobs. This time Levy and Freed joined the girls upstairs in the infirmary as they might have figured something out and they could get help from the spirits and the celestial mages. Most of them were still angry, sad and depressed to what had happened while they were gone.

"So, Levy and Freed have you found out what those weird dark purple marks and symbol could mean?" Erza asked them.

"Well, we don't know exactly what it is or how to cure it. But what we did find out is that this could be the reason why she doesn't have any magic power or why she isn't getting more. We found out that something similar has been done and used in the ancient times, but we don't know what it's called or what it even could be because it is from a lost magic." Levy, Freed and Carla explained.

"A lost magic… maybe Crux or the spirits might now what it is." Wendy suggested.

"Yukino and Princess Hisui, would you do the honors of summoning Lucy's spirits?" Mira asks while holding the keys.

"Of course" Yukino says.

"Anything for a fellow friend and celestial mage… she has saved my life many times and I have caused her and Yukino a bit of trouble with the Celestial spirit rebellion. Now I'm going to pay her back for all the things she has done for me and the trouble I caused to her." Princess Yukino says with a sad but also happy face.

"So who should we summon first?" Yukino asks.

"How about Crux?" Mira suggested.

"Open! Gate of the Southern cross, Crux!" Yukino says.

A wild Crux appears from some bright light.

"What's this? Miss Lucy wasn't the one to summon me but it is Miss Yukino?" Crux says with a bit of confusion.

"Oh, Crux… so you don't know what has happened?" Yukino asks with a bad feeling.

"Well, Virgo has told me the terrible news and I can know everything that has happened in the Celestial World and I can know what happened in Earth land but something has kept me from looking… something similar to a magic force or seal that keeps magic from it. Even Horologium couldn't go and save her when she needed it the most" Crux said with a sad look.

"That is really weird… this is going to be hard… but you need to see how bad it really is." Erza said with a frown.

Erza slowly walks over to where Lucy was sleeping. She sighs and moves the curtain so Crux can see what had happened. Crux stood there in shock, with wide eyes and an open mouth. He carefully takes a look at Lucy and all the blood and bandages before fainting to the ground.

"He really didn't expect something terrible as this…" Mira says while moving Crux to a chair.

"Okay… he fainted. He will be awake in a few minutes… hopefully. Alright, how about we summon Virgo?" Wendy says with faith.

"Open! Gate of the maiden, Virgo!" Princess Hisui says.

Another bright light started to shine and out came Virgo. She mostly knew what had happened. Before anyone could even say anything, Virgo runs over to where Lucy was sleeping and hugs her while crying a waterfall.

"I am so sorry, Princess! I tried my best… but I couldn't… I failed to protect you Princess! Please forgive me!" Virgo says while sobbing.

Wendy walks over to the crying Virgo and lays her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Virgo. She knows you did everything you could and of course she will forgive you." Wendy says with some tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Wendy." Virgo says now hugging Wendy and sobbing as well as smiling of happiness on her shoulder.

After Virgo calmed down, she sat down with the girls and told them everything that had happened when she was with Lucy. She also explained to them that some kind of seal or force field was keeping them from traveling to Earth land to help her or even let Crux and the Celestial Spirit King see what was happening.

"Could these dark purple lines or the symbol have to do something with that?" Erza asks Virgo.

"I don't know, it could be a possibility though. The Princess didn't have them before so there is a probability. But Crux might know something about this" Virgo replies.

"Huaaaaaaaaaa!" Crux awakens scaring the crap out of everyone but Virgo and the two celestial mages.

"Oh Crux you woke up." Virgo says with a smile.

Everyone else was lying on the floor from mini heart attacks.

"So far we only know that those lines and the symbol are from an ancient lost magic. And it might have something to do with why Lucy doesn't have any magic power. And it might cause Lucy to never be able to use magic ever again." Levy points out.

"I will conduct some research to what those lines and that symbol mean." Crux said after 'falling asleep'.

"Did he just fall asleep?" Mira asked.

"Not really. He is just meditating and looking for some answers." Yukino and Princess Hisui reply.

After some more silence and Virgo looking at Lucy with a depressed and angered face. Crux finally awakes.

"Huaaaaaaaaaa!" Crux awakens and scares the crap out of everyone again.

"Why does he do that every time he wakes up?" Mira says from the floor as she was having another mini heart attack.

"So did you find anything Crux?" Levy asks.

"Yes, those lines and symbols are actually part of a seal. And you are correct. This seal comes from an ancient lost magic called 'Seals of the forbidden'. It's called 'Seals of the forbidden' because they were very dangerous and they were used for evil. This wasn't the creator's intentions so they forbid the magic itself and therefore it is a lost magic. There are seals for almost anything. Like Cana and Juvia here, a 'Numbing Poison seal was placed on them, that's why they are passed out and why their veins are purple. As you can see, someone has placed the seal on the top part of the chest near her heart. The seal has to be placed there to have it working correctly. And yes, the seal is the cause for her not gaining anymore magic power. The seal is still dark purple which is a good thing." Crux says.

"And what if the seal turns to red?" Levy asks.

"Well if it turns red then it means that the seal is almost done getting rid of the remaining magic inside the person and it would mean they would never ever be able to use magic or they would die. How did you know that it would turn red later on?" Crux says.

"Because it just turned red as we spoke." Levy said with panic on her face.

Everyone looked at Lucy and the seal and stayed in a poker face position for a while, and then they started running around in panic wondering what to do. Wendy started sobbing in the corner with Virgo while Erza was rolling around on the floor. Yukino couldn't even move and Levy already fainted.

"Calm down everyone!" Princess Hisui shouts.

Everyone stops in their tracks, and looks at the Princess.

"There has to be something we could do right?" Princess Hisui asks Crux.

"The only way to stop the seal or even break it is by consuming a lot of the holder's original magic. But that is almost impossible because the seal is stopping anything from creating more of it. Unless we get a very huge amount that would overflow and the seal would then probably break." Crux says trying to think of any solutions.

"The celestial spirit world!" Virgo says with a grin.

"That's perfect isn't it?! The whole place is made up of Celestial Magic and if we get there, Lucy will overflow with magic and the seal would then be broken and her wounds would heal faster!" Princess Hisui says with excitement.

Everyone agreed to this plan. Mira quickly ran to the master to tell him of their plan. After she got back Erza carefully picks up Lucy from her bed trying not to damage the fragile body anymore. The seal slowly started to glow which was probably not a good thing. Everyone got ready and so together they all traveled to the beautiful Celestial spirit realm. Everyone's clothing has changed to Celestial spirit clothing except for Lucy… nothing changed around her probably because she has no magic left.

As they arrived the spirits and the Celestial spirit king stood in front of them.

"So you have returned with our old friend?" the Celestial Spirit King says in his loud and calm voice.

Everyone including the Celestial spirit king was shocked to see Lucy is such a life threatening condition. And most of them started to cry and sob over that they couldn't do anything and that they failed to protect her.

The seal stopped glowing which might have meant that their plan was working. But it got worse pretty soon.

"She's not gaining any magic…and…her…heart beat is getting even lower now." Wendy said with tears in her eyes and was terrified to what was going to happen next.

Even the celestial spirit king didn't know what to do. They all had hoped to get rid of the seal but they didn't know that it would get worse. Slowly overtime more lines started to appear on her body, this time they were smaller. Lucy was barely even breathing and everyone started panicking even more… what if this could mean the end of their dear friend. And no one could save her. The mysterious man would have succeeded and the seal had killed their dear friend.

Slowly Lucy's life was fading away. She was in a fight with the seal and it seems like she is losing. Her veins started to turn purple as well and her whole body was very pale. Even though she was dying she still was beautiful as ever. Even though Wendy's healing couldn't do anything she still kept trying. Carla walked up to her, looked into Wendy's tearing eyes while crying herself and shook her head; telling Wendy that it's too late.

Everyone gathered around Lucy and started to cry. Especially the spirits, they considered themselves very lucky to have had a great master and friend such as Lucy. Aquarius hugged Lucy one last time as her and everyone else's tears were falling onto her. Then Lucy's hand fell to the ground, indicating that she had died. Everyone started to cry even more, with glowing tears falling down onto Lucy's face and body.

Suddenly her whole body started to glow. A miracle was happening. Some of the stripes from the seal started to disappear. Everyone stood still trying to realize what was happening.

After the glowing had faded into the beautiful celestial sky, Lucy started coughing up a lot of blood and chocking on her own breaths. Her eyes slowly started to open. The first thing she sees were blurry colors, as her eye sight was very blurry. After a few second she was able to see properly again. Everyone was sitting around her; Aquarius, Virgo, Loke, Cancer, Gemini, Sagittarius, Scorpio, Aries, Taurus, Capricorn, Erza, Wendy, Mira, Carla, Levy, Yukino and Princess Hisui. Everyone with tears in their eyes. And everyone charged towards her to hug her tight. Lucy had no idea what was going on… but she knew that she was happy.

They soon left to go back home and because there was a huge time difference between Earth land and the celestial realm. Everyone was happy that Lucy was finally back. She got back most of her magic but she was still recovering. She couldn't move a muscle so Erza was carrying her the whole time. By the time they got back, Lucy was already fast asleep. They had been away for only one day but it only seemed like minutes in the celestial realm.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy wakes up… she is in shock. She can not remember what happened, nor does she really know. She takes a good look around the room she was in. It was dark, cold and quiet. The only noise to be heard were little drops of water… slowly dripping into a puddle.

Drip… drop…

Suddenly a loud noise appears, old wood creaking. The sound of a door slowly opening. Very slowly. Footsteps are heard, very big and heavy footsteps. But Lucy doesn't react to this, she rather ignores it, waiting for some kind of answer. Lucy was waiting for something to happen, but it was all too strange to her. The footsteps are getting louder and louder, the little drops of water are now no longer heard. The footsteps stop, and infront of Lucy a woman appears.

"Hello there Lucy, how are you feeling" asks the mysterious woman.

"I don't really know… my head hurts, and I am very confused. What is happening? Who are you and what do you want from me?" Lucy replies in a quiet and confused tone.

"My name is BlazingFireDragon but now better known as Fabulous Mustache King, I am the author of this story. I understand that you are very confused, so here I am ready to explain. My purpose here is to tell a bit of a story, to intrigue the readers to continue to read this, but also to provide a bit of content cause the "Terms of Service" or rather "rules" have changed since I was last online. I now need to provide a bit of content before posting my actual message." answers the woman.

"But what does this have to do with me?" Lucy asks in an even more confused tone.

"You see, you are my content. My purpose here was to give my readers a message, that I was finally back. But reading the new "rules" I had realized that "Author notes" are not allowed to be published as a chapter. So here I am, trying to give the audience a bit of content while my mind is being a bit creative in these past 5 minutes."

Due to all of this confusion, Lucy dies.

The End :P

Hello everyone.

You were probably expecting to read another well overdue story, but I got some news for you.

I know… it's been forever since I last uploaded a story, and by forever I mean it's been one long ass year. I kind of forgot about this whole fanfiction thing. I have been quite busy… I had to move to different countries and change schools, which I was not okay with. I had gotten very sad and depressive over this, due to the fact that I miss all of my friends and it is always hard to adjust to a new place. School has been a real pain in my ass too… trying to keep up with grades and making sure I dont fail in life. Anyway, the reason I did not really want to write stories anymore is because it was too much work for me, trying to keep up with everything. Also the Fairy Tails manga was coming to an end so I was pretty much trying to enjoy the last few chapters, and waiting every week for something. I have been reading the manga for a really long time and finally seeing it come to an end made me kinda sad, also I think Hiroshima kinda rushed the whole ending and just wanted to be done with it. Anyway, about 2 weeks ago I remembered that I had a fanfiction account and that I attempted to write a story but never finished or continued it, so here I am.

I reread my few and amature chapters and thought to myself "Holy crap… why is my english so bad in this. Wtf… so many grammatical errors, was I drunk while writing this." Then I proceeded to read my own notes… "Oh wow, no wonder this is so bad… I wrote these every night at like 2 am while not clearly thinking about what I was doing. No wonder this is so bad… why would I write these in the middle of the night, where my thinking capacity is at -2%. Why would I upload a chapter every night, that is so time consuming and difficult to execute. (Especially when you're trying to have quality over quantity)".

Long story short, I realized how bad this was/is and what terrible decisions I had made. So I wanted to give the readers some good stories. I have decided to rewrite this whole "series" and give the audience something they can actually enjoy.

I will try my best to upload something with my busy schedule.

Thank you for taking your time by reading this.

Sincerely,

your struggling writer 'BlazingFireDragon'

(note: I just changed my username to 'Fabulous Mustache King", I don't know why but that is my tumblr username. I think I came up with this name because I was inspired by the Celestial Spirit King and his great mustache. And no, I do not upload anything on tumblr… I literally only have it because "why not". I just felt like giving myself a fresh start and changing my username as well.)


End file.
